The Lego Movie:Too Big Of A Step
by Spacemillion111
Summary: Credit to Live How You Want To Live because the names Luke and Emma are from her d thank you to BlazeDarkrunner for asking if I can use the names.I worked hard on this ok me a long while.Father and daughter relationship.Has a lesson to it.


**Ok so I will explain everything in the author's note at the everything should make sense.**

**The Lego Movie:To Big Of A Step**

**Characters:Emmet,Lucy,Emma,Luke(appearances of other characters)**

**Prompt:Something every parent goes through.**

**One Shot**

* * *

"I can't take it anymore!She is growing an attitude!"Emmet whispered/yelled at his wife,Lucy.

"Well you can't just scold her!You have to give her the gist that she can't do it again!"She argued back.

"How?!"

"Ground her!She can't do illegal art on the walls of Bricksburg!Even if we are close with the president!"

Just then,Emma walked was on the phone,texting.

"Emma,Where are you going?"Her father asked.

"To the movies with some friends,"she said not looking up from her phone.

"What friends?"He asked again.

"Does it matter?"she looking up from her phone.

"Well no,unless it's a boy!"He snapped.

"Dad!I am 15!I am old enough to take care of myself!"

"Mommy!I need help with my stupid project!"Luke came in crossing his arms.

"I will be in to help,just wait a few minutes,"Lucy told her son and sighed."Emmet,can I ask you to leave so I can talk with Emma for a minute?"

"Be quick."Emmet got up and headed toward Luke's room.

After he left the room the teen spoke."Mom!I am old enough to hang out with boys!I can have a crush!I can have a boyfriend!He hates me!All he does is say 'no' to everything!"

"Honey,I know it's hard but he still sees you as his little girl,"Lucy said.

"Still!That doesn't mean I can't go to the movies with friends!"Emma groaned.

"All I know is that I will be that way your parents we are trying our best to raise you perfectly so you don't go out in short shorts and crop tops in already have a pink highlight in your hair,we let you wear black and a lot of make up and don't want you being one of the teenagers being arrested for doing something stupid like drugs!"

She groaned."Don't tell me what to do!I am going out with Jason and that is final!"She ran out the door with that.

"Emma Gwen Brickowski!You don't know how much trouble you are in right now!"Her mother called after her.

"How did things go with little miss responsible?"Emmet walked in.

"She ran out!She is going with that boy Jason!"She spat.

"Remind me...I have to go buy a gun and meet this kid,"Emmet said.

* * *

On the other hand,Emma met Jason at the park."Hey Jason!"She cheered.

"Where were you?I have been calling you!"Jason said.

All Emma did was roll her eyes."My dad is treating me like a baby."

"Ah I see."He put in arm around her.(Which by the way if her dad saw that he would kill them both.)

"So what movie are we seeing?"She asked.

"Black Soul."

"Isn't that the rated R movie that has a lot of violence in it?"

"Yep!"

"Awesome!Let's go!"

* * *

Back at the house Emmet and Lucy were still arguing about her.

"She needs to be punished!"Lucy hissed.

"No duh,Sherlock!"He snapped at her.

She gave him a glare.

"Sorry just she is growing up way to fast!It is like yesterday she is playing with toy trains and watching cartoons with talking dogs and the next she is watching Soap Operas and hanging with boys and doing graffiti!"Emmet looked stressed as any fool can see.

"It's fine Emmet,but she needs some freedom!"

"Freedom?No!She is grounded for 2 months!No electronics or hanging with friends and seeing that Jason kid!She will study everyday on school days and on weekends she finds a job to get money!I am not taking an crud from her any more!Talking back,giving an attitude,breaking laws against the house and the town!"

Lucy sighed."Emmet it's hard for me too but we have Luke also!"

"But Luke is like me and Emma is like you!Emma got her great personality from you!I was the one who fell for your tough girl act and your act behind that!Were you like this?I know I never treated my parents like this!"

"I wish I knew Emmet,I just wish I knew..."

* * *

"That was a really good movie!"Jason said exiting the theater with Emma's hand in his.

"I agree!"Emma said.

"How about we go out for a little something before I drop you off at home?"He suggested.

"Sure!"She shrugged her shoulders.

"How about ice cream?"He asked.

"Love it!"She paused."Wait are you asking me out on a date?"She asked raising an eyebrow.

"If it was a date,would you say yes or no?"

"Are you kidding me?Yes!"Emma exclaimed.

"Then it's a date!"He announced.

They got to the place and walked in the park licking the coldness off the was perfect for a hot summer day like it forgot all about her Mom and Dad.

* * *

"I am picking up Luke from his friends house,ok?"Lucy said to here husbanded.

"Whatever,"He mumbled.

"Keep your claw-hands off of the money!You are not getting a gun!"She warned.

"Whatever,"He said again.

Lucy sighed."Take care!"

He had a great was going to call his punched in the number and to his surprise got an answer.

"Hey Em!"He said.

"Oh,Hi,Dad."

"Where are you?"

"In the park eating ice cream with Jason!"She replied.

_So technically a date!Oh no not with my little girl!_he thought.

"Mmmm,"The father responded unhappily.

"I got to go!"She said and hung up.

Emmet sat there.A flashback came to him.

"_Daddy,daddy!Help the evil monster is out to get me!"a young version of Emma cried._

_"Oh really?Who?"Emmet smiled warmly._

_"Luke is the monster and I am the princess."The little girl whispered._

_"Don't worry I will save you!"Emmet played along."I won't let this monster go near you!Stop here buddy!"He turned to his son._

_"ROAR!"Luke giggled._

_Emmet picked Luke up and place him on the couch._

_"Hip hip HORAY for the hero!Daddy!"Emma cheered."Anything for my princess!"He kissed her forehead._

_"I love you daddy!"The little girl wrapped her arms around his waist._

What ever happened to his bond with her?Well,Luke was always a mommy's boy but the memory brought tears to his eyes.

"Whatever happened to you?"He said ,he always wanted her to grow up strong and take big steps and she would be a warrior in his eyes at other times she was a princess.

The thing is he regrets it flys by way to told her to be brave and take big steps,now they were to big and take her to far away from her own was like yesterday,she wanted more ponies and pink sparkles.

* * *

"Hey Emma!"A voice said.

Emma slowly turned."Oh it's just you!Thank the Man Upstairs!"She turned to see her Dad's close friend as she called him:Uncle Benny.

"What? is this?"He asked pointing at Jason.

"Jason,Meet my Uncle Benny,Uncle Benny meet Jason."Emma introduced.

"Nice to meet you sir!"Jason greeted politely._I should make a good impression in Front of her family especially her dad,_He thought.

"How is Aunt Unikitty and Uncle Batman?"She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Great!And Metalbeard just found a chest of gold!And I won most classic spaceship award!"He said.

"Cool!I will catch up with you later!Ok!Bye!"She waved and turned back to Jason."Sorry about that!"She apologized.

"It's seems like a cool guy."He commented.

"Thanks!"She said.

"Isn't your dad the Special?"Jason mentioned.

"What are,you talking about?"She asked._Special?He is a father of two kids and a construction worker nothing more!_She thought.

"Yeah,He hasn't told you yet?!"His voice serious.

"No!What are you talking about?"Emma was thinking he was crazy.

"Well your dad found a piece and it was the only hope to saving the world,"You have to ask your parents for the mom was involved with saving the world too."

"I will ask for that story,I just can't believe he never told me yet."

* * *

Emmet sat on the for Emma to get was finishing off the project his mom helped him with earlier.

Emma walked in the room facing an angry expression on het fathers face._Uh oh_ she thought.

"**Anything you are not telling me.**"Emmet scowled.

"**Right back at ya!**"Emma yelled back.

"**What are you talking about?There is nothing else you don't know about me.**"Emmet spat.

"**Oh really?Well that must be a big fat lie because you never told me about you being the Special and saving the world and how you met mom!**"She yelled.

"**How did you find out?"**Emmet yelled.

"**Jason had the story told to him from his parents because they were there when it happened!"**

"**Jason is an idiot!He doesn't know anything!I don't want you with him!People who were there don't even know the way I felt!And you don't either!You are nothing but a little brat now!**"He was never this mad.

"**Stay away from me!Get out of my life!I don't want you anymore**!"She yelled with tears streaming down her mother wasn't in the room at that moment.

She ran out into the humid lightning was the only source of light she had.

After hours of crying on a bench in the park a figure sat next to wasn't Jason or anyone she wanted to see in front of her.

"I don't want to talk to you."She said.

"Then don't talk,I will."he said back."Years earlier I was a brainless rule following citizen and Lord Business's citizen.I was thrown into a crazy thought I was somebody I wasn't.I believed I was the Special and I saved the prophecy was made family was were heroes that helped me.I was in love when I met your got married and had two wonderful kids after 5 years of grew love was all to my little girl,she was my little never gave up or cared what other people said about got up and struck again.I always prayed to the Man Upstairs for you to grow up strong and it happened all to fast.I told her to be brave and take big now she is taking to big of a is into boys and she is pushing herself away from her own was like my heart was going point is,is that she will always and forever be my little girl no matter what.I love her dearly.I hate to see her leave."Now he was crying."I remember when you were little and always tackled me and danced with look at up.I am really sorry.I just,it's hard for a parent to let go.I am sorry for being over protective.I just love you so much!"He pulled her close and hugged kissed her head.

"Dad I'm sorry too!But I just, I never knew."She cracked.

"When I was said to be the Special everyone said I was a ding dong.I couldn't do anything.I had people call me useless.A terrible leader.I was told to be billion times more unspecial than others.I jumped into the infinite abyss of nothingness and Vitruvius was dead and we had no way whole world felt like it was over at that that's a different story your mother has to tell.I wasn't there at that time."

"I love you Daddy!"Emma cried into her dad's shoulder.

"I love you too Emma,and never forget that..."

* * *

**A/N**:I give credit to Live How You Want To Live on .I used her characters of Luke and Emma.I also give thanks to BlazeDarkrunner for asking her if I can use her this something all parents go through.I worked extra hard on this one!It is a father and daughter bond pretty much.I don't have much experience with being a teen or a parent.I am not even 12 years old that I am rushing it I am just saying,it is not cool to be in the state Emma was in?It can get worse.I made it with a happy ending because I don't want to be like _haha I made the story end with death!_That will not be story is supposed to have a lesson to it._The lesson,the message!The moral,the theme,what the author is trying to teach you_(as my English teach would say)but the theme is to respect your loved 't let anyone or anything get in the way with that.I do not own!


End file.
